Fan sites
Below are many of the fan sites that are dedicated to the ''Twilight'' saga and Stephenie Meyer. Please feel free to add your fansite to the list and give a brief description of what it covers. If you want to join our affiliate program, please upload your button and link to it here and add ours (see below) ''Twilight'' fan sites *The Twilifers - A large fansite where fans of the books, movies and all things Twilight, roleplay as characters from the Saga, and originals which the members of the site have created themselves. An all inclusive site which roleplays at a PG13 level, but is open to all ages! *Twilight vef France - French fansite about the twilight saga. *Gossip_Dance - For all the New News on Everything Twilight. Updated Every hr of the day. Also has reviews for Casts Newest Movies, sneak peeks, interviews and more. *http://twihards4evar.webs.com/ -The ONLY site on the web made just for vampires and werewolves-and, of course Twihards! news, photos, games, forums, and more! Find out what all of the buzz is about! *http://www.twilightlexicon.com - Large fansite that includes news, correspondences with Stephenie Meyer, biographies, and more. *http://www.bellaandedward.com - THE Twilight fansite with the latest news and pictures, games, contests, information, and much more! *https://vampireswitchesandhunters.ning.com A roleplay site for all those who love twilight and supernatural things *http://www.hisgoldeneyes.com *http://www.twilightnovelnovice.com *http://www.twilightmoms.com *http://twilightguide.com/ *http://www.forksforum.com *http://www.twilightersanonymous.com *http://www.twilightpoison.com *http://www.twilightguy.com *http://www.lionandlamblove.org *http://www.twilighters.org *http://www.twilightsource.com/ *http://www.twilightpoison.com *http://www.twilightseriestheories.com/ *http://www.ifelthope.net/ Site focused on Alice and Jasper/ Ashley and Jackson *http://edwardsmeadow.com/ *http://twilightaustralia.net/ *http://twilight-originals.net/ *http://robertandkristen.org/ *http://e-cullen.org/ *http://ebtwilight.com/ *http://spidurmunkey.wordpress.com/ *http://www.lionandlamblove.org/ *http://www.biteoftwilight.com/ *http://twilightvinculum.com/ *http://topazshadows.flirtatious.org/ *http://www.third-epiphany.com/ *http://www.newmoonmovie.org *http://olympiccoven.wordpress.com/ - The Olympic Coven RPG! *http://www.midnight-fun.ning.com (Awesome RPG twilight site!!!) *http://atwentysomethingtwilightfan.webs.com (Daily news updates, forums, fan fiction, fan art, detailed character information, movie and soundtrack information, icons, pictures and more. Always accepting fan fiction and fan art submissions). *http://twigossip.blogspot.com/ Cool Twilight fansite with the latest news * http://trulytwilight.ning.com/ * http://www.twifans.com/ A Twilight Website where people can create a new Blog post. * Nightly Dawn * Amanecer Nocturno *: A Multifandom RPG. Players can create or add a character and go to Forks High School. There's a main plot and there are several conests and events which can win you an award. * http://www.reallifevampires.info * http://www.edwardandbella.net/ * http://www.twilightblog.net/ * http://www.twilightish.com/ * http://cullensnews.blogspot.com/ * http://cullens-family-lover.blogspot.com Daily Twilight Saga news for Twi-Hards! * http://.team-twilight.com: Twilight fansite that updates news fairly quickly. * http://www.breakingdawn-themovie.com/: Official movie websites. Includes photos, videos, and a Twitter feed. * http://taysten4sure.tumblr.com/: A Tumblr blog dedicated to Taylor Lautner and Kristen Stewart, as well as Jacob Black and Bella Swan. * http://www.facebook.com/groups/51969956920/: A Facebook group and it would class as a fansite * http://www.facebook.com/groups/136338843089083/ Robert Pattinson Facebook group. It would be classed as a fansite. * http://www.facebook.com/groups/volturimember/ This is a Facebook group that is made for the Volturi * http://www.facebook.com/pages/Robert-Pattinson/187560767946221 Robert Pattinson Facebook fanpage * http://www.facebook.com/House.Of.Twilight Everything Twilight Facebook fan page * http://www.twilifer.com * http://twilightsagaaftermath.ning.com/ A Twilight Roleplay Site, set after the events of Breaking Dawn. Long standing and plenty of canons open- including Edward and Bella!! Link us External references * http://www.twilighttopsites.com has a list of large Twilight fansites, ranked in order of page views Category:Fandom